Bird Of A Feather
by timmy102
Summary: When a title wave crashes into an island, some animals are washed up onto the shore of the land the great valley is on. Among the creatures, a giant Gastornis. Soon, mysterious deaths are found. Is it from the giant bird? or something more deadly?


**I don't own Land Before Time**

At the size of a cat, a lone Hyracotherium gazed among the grape vines. Little did it

know that it was being watched by a huge cunning predator. In a flash, a beck came down

and shook the horse, breaking its neck. "Nothing like fresh meat" said the monster.

Steeping out from behind the bushes, a humongous bird appeared. "It's good to be a

Gastornis". Just as he began to dig into the flesh and blood, the earth began to shake.

After only a couple of seconds, it was over, but the rumbling continued. The Gastornis

looked back to see dozens of monkeys, Hyracotheriums, Hyenadons, and other

prehistoric mammals run past him, and towards the beach. The bird followed them to see

what was going on, and maybe snap up a monkey or two.

Once at the beach, all the animals stopped at the waters edge. The bird noticed that the

water was retreating from the land. The Gastornis knew what this meant. "RUN" he

called out at the top of his lungs. At that, a humongous wave came rushing towards the

shore. As the bird ran inland, his feet got caught in vines, and he couldn't get them free.

As he desperately tried to call for help, the wave was upon him, and swept him in. As he

tried to fight the water, something hard, maybe a tree, crashed into his head, knocking

him out cold.

The bird finally awoke hours later on top of a high coral. Looking around, he saw a group

of Hyenadon a couple of kilometers away. After catching a couple of fish, the great bird

began to grow tired. As his eyelids grew heavier, he saw a giant shadow swim towards

him, but Gastornis didn't have enough strength to keep his eyes open.

**Sea reptile's pov**

After swimming along, looking for swimming sharp teeth, the Elasomosaurus spotted

two strange legs on top of some sea rock (I'm guessing that's what they call coral).

Swimming over, the creature fell over, and she caught it on her back. Lifting her back up

so it can breathe, she saw a feathered flyer, with wings too small to lift up from the

ground, but very powerful legs and beak. "I better get this thing to land" she thought, and

she turned around and head towards the land where the great valley lay.

**Great Valley Dinosaurs pov**

"It seems like the leaf gobblers come once a year" Littlefoot said to his friends**. **Chomper

had finished off one of the bugs.

"They don't taste too bad, but I wouldn't prefer them" he said.

"I just hope we find the Big Water food place, other wise" said Sara, and then Spike

winced at the thought of starving.

"Don't worry guys, we can see it from here" said Petrie. Then Petrie looked towards the

right and his eyes went huge. "Guys, follow me, you got to see something" he called. The group slipped away from the adults and followed Petrie. They came out of the forest to see a giant creature sleeping on the sand.

"What is it?" asked Ducky.

"I have no idea, it may be a flyer," said Petrie, then he looked at the wings, "but the flappers are too small". Chomper walked over to the beck and opened it.

"Why don't we call it a bill bitter?" he asked.

"I guess" said Sara. Suddenly, the bill bitters eye snapped open, and it stood up sleepily, then it noticed the group. The bird's eyes widened with fright. "Dinosaurs" he whispered. Then he cried in alarm and raced away like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you little ones doing out here?" asked an elderly voice from behind them. The gang turned around to see Littlefoot's grandfather standing behind them.

"We were looking at a strange flyer, but it ran away. It was huge." said Chomper. Littlefoot's grandpa looked around and spotted the beast.

"Oh my, that's a feather runner. There isn't supposed to be any more. What was it doing?"

"I saw in sleeping on the sand. Then it woke up and saw us, then ran away" said Petrie.

"You should stay away from it until you are completely sure that it's friendly".

"Okay, Grandpa" said Littlefoot.

**Gastornis pov**

"I can't believe it, dinosaurs" thought the Gastornis, "They're supposed to be extinct. Then again, I am on another island. What ever the case I better give them a wide birth." Hearing a rustle in the bushes, the bird sniffed out a small mammal that also got washed up from the island. "But what's the harm in one mammal?". The bird went into a hunting crouch and crept towards it's meal.


End file.
